my_summer_carfandomcom-20200223-history
Gifu
The Gifu is a vacuum truck that the player's uncle owns and the player can use for septic tank pumping jobs. It's diesel powered and has three axles. At the start of the game it's located at the player's home, near the shed with logs, tractor, and flatbed. The truck's speedometer also has a clock. This is because the speedometer is based on an analogue which logs speed, distance and driver's activities on a round chart. The chart is not accessible in the game. The truck has poor fuel economy and is expensive (not to mention time-consuming) to fuel up (~ from an empty tank using diesel). Consider carrying the diesel canister inside the cabin in case of emergencies. The truck can take fuel oil instead of diesel which is a good profit booster, but be aware of police checkpoints as the fine can be huge for using this type of fuel. Origin The Gifu is based on a Finnish truck (specifically an M-162), and the name references the logo design of the . The Sisu candy typeface uses old , the capital and lowercase S letters of which look like a G and an f to readers of modern Latin alphabet. The engine in the game is based on the 405 horsepower 14L Cummins NTE-400 as suggested by the Steam trading card; however, it creates a noise similar to the 12,200cc Rolls-Royce Eagle 320. Both of these were available for Sisu M-161 trucks at the time. Special functions Lock diff This will lock the differential, the part of the car that allows the wheels on opposite sides to rotate at different speeds when steering the truck. Locking is very useful for getting up slopes or getting unstuck. It will, however, make turning very difficult since the wheels rotate at the same speed as each other while turning. Lift rear axle Lifts the rear most axle up. Used when the truck is not heavy and doesn't require as much power to move. Six wheels are for better weight distribution and traction with a heavy load. Hydraulic pump Toggles the septic tank pump. Also increases RPM by 500, which can help with building up air pressure before driving. Driving the truck for the first time Jump into the cabin and switch on the ignition. If the engine is cold, wait for the glowplug light (red coil symbol) to go out before cranking the engine. Release the parking brake (to the right of the steering wheel) and drive away. If an alarm sounds with a red warning light, it means that the air pressure is too low, which may cause the brakes to be ineffective. Rev the engine or turn on the pump to build pressure more quickly until the buzzer stops. If it comes on during normal driving, the foot brake is pressed and released too often (each time uses some pressure), but just continue driving and the pressure should rise again. The air tanks are fitted with valves which discharge excess air pressure, but can cause a low pressure event if the brakes are applied immediately afterwards. If the yellow "L" gear light is on, it means the lorry is in the low gear range, which is better for low speed manoeuvres and if it has trouble climbing hills. Hit (by default) to switch to high range (L light off) for normal road driving. This has no effect on pumping or air pressure. Getting the truck moving should always be done in low range. To save fuel, an effective order to use the gears is: 1 (low) - 1 (high) - 3 (high) - 5 (high) - 6 (high). The truck can be driven on the 6th gear approximately when speed reaches 55 km/h (35 mph). The lower-left yellow light comes on when the rear axle is lifted. This reduces fuel consumption and makes handling lighter when the tank is empty. The truck should be driven with the axle raised when the septic tank is empty. Lower the axle (yellow light off) when pumping the first septic tank to support the heavier load. Having the axle lowered also reduces sideways drifting on gravel roads. Lifting the axle is useful when hauling cars for Fleetari. Lifting the axle moves more weight to driving wheels and therefore increases traction. When driving off road (e.g. on grass) the differential can be locked for increased traction (in case the truck is stuck) but steering/turning will be more difficult. It is not recommended to lock the differential when driving normally. The truck might refuse to start sometimes. If it idles for less than a second and stalls, keep trying until it fires up successfully. Trivia *Filling the tank to its 10,000 litre capacity will unlock the "Full of crap" achievement. *The plate next to gear stick reads WAB and it has number code 475714500 stamped on it. Code has one missing number (7) missing at end, but it is code of trailer brake valve, made by Wabco. *The license plate number, UPT-737, is a reference to a 1990 Finnish television drama series [https://www.reddit.com/r/MySummerCar/comments/9qp4sh/the_gifu_has_license_plates_now/e8bdwtm/ Simo Kauppinen - 23 October 2018: "That plate number is from a Finnish tv-show Lentsu. A character driving the truck also happens to be called "Toivo Kesseli"!"]. Patch notes References